Forever Dawn
by xMyLonelyAngelx
Summary: Using the same charactors from the Twilight Saga vampires and humans but with a twist... there are more vampires in this world then anyone had expected and Bella is always in danger.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice

_**This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice!! Enjoy! D**_

**Prologue**:

Bella was staring at her cell phone in frustration. Her boyfriend Jacob dumped her about a week ago seems to want her back!

(_Text message_)

_Hey bells!_

_I'm sorry I hurt you,_

_Please forgive me, _

_I still love you! 3_

_Jake_

And then there's the dreaded Mike Newton who used this chance and tried to hit on her… again!

_**Sorry to all those Jacob lovers but I want you all to know, Jacob Black will only be mentioned rarely and never really be part of the story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HURRAY!! My first chapter!! Please review! D**_

_**PS: And bold italics are me talking,**_

_**PPS: "blah blah" people talking,**_

_**PPPS: 'blah blah' talking or saying meaningful words in thoughts. D**_

**CHAPTER 1 – BPOV**

_2 days ago at lunch –_

"Hi Bella!" I stumbled to a stop as Mike stood in front of me looking like he wanted something.

"Hi Mike."

"I heard you and Jacob Black broke up."

Did news travel that fast?! I didn't like where this conversation was heading so I tried to be subtle about it.

"What's it to you?" I said glaring at Mike for not minding he's own business.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me. Since it's close to the end of the year, why not celebrate by going?"

Though I knew and expected this, I could not believe Mike is asking me out just 4 days after Jacob dumped me!! I was outraged but answered the waiting Mike politely.

"Mike, you know I don't dance," I needed a better excuse "and I'm going to be busy on Saturday."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, "then are you free on the Monday before?" he didn't get the message.

Luckily my best friend Angela Webbs was here and told Mike, "Sorry, but Bella will be with me shopping in Seattle after school."

I looked over to Angela and gratefully mouthed a muted 'Thank you' to her. Angela smiled back, and then dragged me to Biology just as the bell rang.

Biology was boring as usual – because I find the topics too easy **(**_**by this point you should know; for a human, Bella is hot and smart.**_**)** – So I spaced out from Mr. Banner's lesson as usual. I sat next to Eric in Biology, he usually talked a lot but now he's as quite as a mouse. Finally the bell rang. I got up to get to Angela so we could walk to Gym together, but was surprised when Eric stood up from he seat and called my name.

I turned to him, "yes Eric?" he was staring at his feet. He took a deep breath and asked, "Bella, do you want to go to prom with me?"

I was stunned; he was the 2nd person to ask me today. "Sorry Eric, I'll be busy on that day."

I started to walk toward the impatient Angela standing by the door, but Eric spoke again "can't you push your plans? This is our only prom as a junior."

I didn't care if it was the only prom for my junior year. I was a 17 year-old girl trying to say 'NO!' to guys that I didn't like other than in a friend way, without sounding cruel or mean!

"I'm really sorry Eric, but No." I walked away.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When school ended, as I was walking to my red Chevy truck – that I got from Charlie (my dad) for my seventeenth birthday, it wasn't new but I think it has character – after saying good-bye to Angela, I was attacked AGAIN!! But this time by Tyler Crowley who was leaning on the side of my truck with a bored look on his face.

When he saw me approaching he fixed his position so he was straight in my face, he started -"Hi Bella…" I sighed inwardly. He carried on "um… I was wondering… you know on Saturday…" this could not be happening!!

I screamed inside my head, but I had enough self control for one sentence; "sorry Tyler, I'll be busy so I can't go to prom with you."

I was really angry now so I opened my truck's door, jumped in, buckled myself and started the engine all in 3 seconds. I sped away towards my house.

_**I know this is really cliché and short, but I had to find a way to let people know how wanted Bella is without telling people out right. Oopz! I'm doing that right now! Anyway I promise the next chapters will be more original!! . please review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving – BPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… so sad!**

**CHAPTER 2 - ****BPOV**

I have lived in Forks for all my 16 and half years, but the greenness still bothered me.

I drove up the drive way to where I lived, with my mum Renee and Dad Charlie. I was surprised to find Uncle Phil there sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, hey bells!"

"Hi Uncle Phil, what brings you to Forks?" He lived in Manhattan so it was unusual to see him here.

"Um…I came to help." I was confused,

"Help with what?"

"Um…" just as he was about to answer my mum called to me from the kitchen.

"Bella, can you come in here please?" What was doing on? "Coming" I yelled back while putting my bag down.

Once I got to the kitchen, I noticed dad sitting at the dining table with his brief case at hand and holding a pile of papers. At this point I should let you know; my dad's a business man who earns a LOT of money and my mum is an interior designer.

"Bella" Mum said in a soothing voice, "We are leaving Forks, and going to move to Manhattan, your father has had a new job offer and you will be attending Saint Paul's' Academy" (St. Paul's' Academy is made up and may not exist in real life)

"What?" I managed to choke out, what were they saying? I had to leave Forks' High? My friends? My life at Forks'? Just so my "father" could get a new job?! I was completely shocked.

I wasn't the selfish kind, in fact I had no self preservation what so ever, but moving would be like taking my old life away from me and starting from scratch! I couldn't do that?!

"And your Uncle Phil's here to help us pack." She added. I looked at my Uncle who just nodded sheepishly.

"But" I began but didn't know how to finish, the world seemed unstable, I started to faint as mum called "Bella? Bella dear, are you okay?" I couldn't open my mouth to answer.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Answer me, are you okay?" My legs gave away, and dad finally moved to catch me.

I blacked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up in the tank top and jeans I wore, I got up from my bed and walked over to sit on my rocking chair. I stared out the window thinking of my friends, even the ones that bug me, I thought about my childhood in this tiny wet green town and how I was going to leave it behind. I started sobbing, and I couldn't stop.

I sobbed for a long time, even though I didn't like Forks' my life so far has been spent here.

There was quite knock on the door, it opened slighting. It was mum, "Hey bells, how you doing?" I must have looked broken because her expression changed into a sad and guilty look.

"I'm fine mum, when are we leaving?" There was no expression in my tone.

"Friday night honey, so we can settle in before your father and I go to work." She replied guiltily.

I took some deep breaths and closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose. "That means I got 2 days to say goodbye." I mumbled a bit too loudly.

Mum stared down and walked out of my room.

I checked the time on my bedside alarm clock, 4:25pm it read.

I got off my butt, took a long hot shower, changed my clothes and called Angela, Jessica and Lauren for an emergency shopping trip and sleepover for tomorrow night. Ever though I wasn't very good friends with Lauren, I know Jessica will tell her anyway and I didn't need an enemy 2 days before I'm leaving.

Maybe for good.

_**So this is my chapter 2, sorry for the shortness but the next chapter will hopefully be long! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**CHAPTER 3 - BPOV**

I packed my things with the help of mum; she kept quiet through out the whole day so I could have my space. I now wore an emotionless mask on my face as I faced leaving, it was hard saying good bye but it had to be done.

I waited in the car with my luggage as mum and dad walked out of the house. They both had excited smiles on their faces and tried to make conversion on the way to the airport but I answered with one word answers and half smiles.

We finally arrived at the airport terminal, all the luggages were sent to our new city and everything was set. I waited impatiently with my iPod plugged in, my favorite song 'All I ever wanted' by Basshunter started playing and the earphones blasted with beats and words as I thought once again about starting a _new_ life in a _new_ city, making _new_ friends, going to a _new_ school, having a _new_ room and so you can probably guess that the list goes on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The plane ride didn't take too long and I was glad; I was never a strong flyer. Mum and dad sat behind me the whole time whispering to each other like they didn't wasn't me to hear, so I didn't pay any attention to them and concentrated on the view outside the window (only clouds, very boring).

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we reached the house I was amazed, it was like a mansion and the rooms were huge. My room alone was the size of the living room at the house in Forks; my _new_ room even had a bathroom attached. It is almost a shame that I will be going to a boarding school, but I suppose when I come back for holidays this place would be nice.

Sigh, school… I've never been a social person and going to a new school where there is no one you know can become a problem, my old friends say I'm too shy and I guess they are right.

The next day~

I woke up, looked outside my window (great, it was raining), had a shower, brushed my teeth, had breakfast and got to my car before 8:30. I drove to school in the bad weather thinking about how much I would dread the next day.

I was dropped off at the gates of the school. Since my parent's were busy with business stuff they had to rush off. I sighed, dreading the attention of the students of the school.

The gate was open and I dragged my luggage and my unwilling body to the reception desk. A beautiful woman with blue eyes looked up and smiled. "You must be Isabella Swan, I am Ms Cope and welcome to Saint Pauls." I plastered a fake smile on my face and smile "Thanks." She stood up and handed me some papers "These are the information to your classes, your key to your room, a password to your dorm and a map to the campus. Enjoy!" "um…thanks?" my answer came out as a question.

**Please review? o.o **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4 – Pity**

**EPOV**

It left me joyless to come to this school, as I see no point redoing high school, even if it was a school for vampires and preys. But it was for my loving mother Esme and my creator/father Carlisle that I came here.

While my siblings enjoyed each other's company, I would rarely join in their chats. Unless it was something really interesting…

"There's going to be a new girl at school" Said my chirpy sister. I didn't really care, but the next words she said left me disgusted "She's a human." By this point I was getting impatient so I looked inside her head. As usual, she was being bothersome trying to block her thoughts from me. No matter how much I loved her, she could really get on my nerves. This time she was translating the bible from Latin into Korean; this made me roll my eyes.

I realized I wasn't the only on paying attention to my little pixie-like sister. My three other siblings decided to play twenty questions. As they talked, I tuned them out and thought about the human girl, I wasn't interested in her or curious, I only felt pity.

I walked to class alone, as not one of my siblings had geometry at this hour. They all went off to history and English. I suppose it's nice to have classes at night when the humans slept in the dorms on the other side of campus. But there scents were as overwhelming as ever.

I was used to the mouth watering smells and could contain myself like many of my fellow classmates. But those who couldn't were carefully looked after by older and more experienced acquaintances that had developed good self control.

I was disgusted by me, my whole race. We killed others to maintain our own sanity, we were monsters and no matter how much either of us wanted to change that. It will stay the same. But my family chose a different road to salvation.

And so, this school was established so we could have a feeding ground, the humans were mainly family less so that kept the cover up stories simple to settle on. And so I pity them, pity the fact that they do not know of our existence and their futures. However, if they had a 'gift' they would become one of us, some call it luck but if I could have chosen, I choose death.

During daytime, we could go roaming the school and feed, but without the other humans finding out. If they somehow did, the Volturi would deal with that.

**Shows how much Edward hates himself ^^ PLEASE review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Lonely**

_A few weeks later~_

**BPOV**

Its nights like this that I hate; the wind whistling through the old cracks around the window and doors, while the rain battered the glass non-stop. I even hate such mornings! The clouds act as a giant grey quilt that covers up the blue sky and shining sun.

I got out of bed to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock and realized my room mate; Isobel, is once again no where to be seen. She must have woken up really early or once again crashed at someone else's layer.

I let out a low sigh and got dressed for the day ahead.

This school's academic properties were excellent and the teachers here were nice, it was like the perfect school, I made friends here almost as soon as I walked into my first class and I was always surrounded by them. But…no matter how many people surrounded me, I felt alone, so very alone and what I found odd was that nearly everyone here has no parents or grandparents, only their sisters and brothers who also attend here.

Breakfast passed by very slowly and I rarely paid attention to Isobel and Rya whom talked the whole time, it was surprising they even ate anything.

My group of friends; Isobel, Jace, Kat, Matt and Rya. We sit together at breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner. Sometimes meaning they would go clubbing. I was always invited, but clubbing wasn't my… "thing". So I would just grab a good book and read till I was tired enough to sleep.

Renee and Charlie tried to email or call me every night as they had promise, but I would receive a email from them once a week or so, not that I minded. I knew they were busy.

I had English first and that went by slowly as well, it was like the teacher was talking in slow motion. The rest of the day went by similarly; the only fun subject was History.

I absolutely loved the way my teacher; Mr. Walker talked about Edwardian times, the way he described it was as if he'd actually been there. From the way people dressed to the way people walked, and finally the Spanish influenza that unfortunately killed much of the populace.

After my classes, Matt and Rya caught up to me and tried to convince me to go out with them tonight. "Aw come on Bells! Come with us, it'll be great fun!" said a excited Rya; she is so energetic you'd think she didn't ever need sleep…actually, I don't know if she does sleep.

"Ya Bells, come with us!" Matt followed Rya everywhere, maybe because they are twins but Matt is always so calm and collected, he was the exact opposite to his twin sister.

What they do share in common are their looks and that famous pout of theirs that can guilt anyone into doing anything they wanted. It wasn't everyday they used it, so they must really want me with them.

I gave in, "Fine, but I dress my self." By now, the others had joined us and I stared at Isobel as I said this. She was a very fashionable person and her wardrobe was filled with clubbing clothes. She liked to dress people for such occasions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**EPOV**

"Alice, is there a reason that you guys are all dressed for clubbing?" I tried to read the thoughts of all my siblings that stood in front of me but found them reciting Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. At once I knew this was Alice's doing.

"Alice Mary Cullen! If you do not want all your clothes burnt then you will tell me this instant! I am losing my patience." But all she did was rush upstairs and come back down. I found myself holding a pile of clothes.

_It's not like you had any patience to begin with, just wear the damn clothes before I destroy your piano!_ I sighed at her thoughts and went to my room to get dressed.

This was going to be a very long night.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! Hope you have a nice Holiday before school starts ;D**


End file.
